Ghost VS Teen Titans REINCARNATED
by ghost13579
Summary: In this tale, the Teen Titans meet a strange person called Ghost and his dangerous. However they all seem to be interested in one member of the Teen Titans in particular... BB/RA, and a little bit of ROB/STAR, as well as several OCs. Rated M just in case. (Rewritten because I felt like revisiting my oldest work.)
1. New prologue

_Disclaimer-I don't own the teen titans or science. If I did, then I would cancel the abomination called "Teen Titans Go"._

* * *

Prologue

Looking at the recording device, I lightly sighed at how progressive humanity has been in the last several hundred years. I then lightly cleared my throat as I started to speak. "In the year spring of 43112 BC, a new species of creatures were discovered. This species have recently been named Homo sapiens sapiens or "humans" in laymen terms. These humans are a quite a strange species when compared to every other creature that this planet has developed. They act more like a virus than an animal, as they seem to have an instinctive desire to take over as much landmass as they can and kill anything in their path to either eat or to sacrifice the creatures to a mystical figurehead called "god"."

"Anyway, these humans started to reproduce on a massive scale, which the majority of my race ignored. After 100 years, in the autumn 43012 BC the human population outnumbered us 20,000 to 1. Soon it was discovered that the humans started to develop weaponry on a mass scale, including spear, clubs and arrows. Then at the dawn of the year 43012 BC, the human attacked us in a bloody battle throughout the world. Many members of my race were banished into an alternate dimension, but several members of my race including myself were able to avoid capture. As the most powerful of my kind left on earth, I aim to re-open the gates that separate this dimension and the next dimention. Our species will regain the land that was stolen from us and punish every human on this earth for their crimes, for I am Ghost, the..."

I was interrupted by a loud _**Bang**_ echoed throughout the building as I heard Spirit shout "Ghost! I found out the answer to that issue we have with the Portal gateway."

"What do you mean "You found an answer"?"

I shouted back to her as I heard the sounds of loud thumping as Phamtom spoke out. "There seems to be a group of heroes in Jump City, and amongst them are a half-demon and a shape-shifter."

I turned to the window and looked out, before saying "If there's a shape-sifter there, then there isn't any time to waste. You both better be packed and ready to leave before dawn, because we have a lot of work ahead of us."

I walked back over to the recording device and looked down at it, before saying "Soon, I will see the rest of my family again… Soon." I looked out of the window and smiled, before hitting the pause button on the tape recorder.

* * *

 _Me: To all of the people who have stuck with this story for the five years that it has been published (damn, It's really been five years? Damn it, I'm getting old), If this isn't how you remember the prologue being written, that is because I have decided to re-write this story._

 _Random boy called Fred: Why would you decide to re-write this story after two and a half years of ignoring it?_

 _Narrator: what do you mean?_

 _Fred: Well after all that time of inactivity, I (as a part of the original prologue) assumed that you had lost interest in this tale._

 _Narrator: (pulls out AK47™) well you would be right about that, but after re-reading the original script my interest was re-kindled. But to keep to the original structure, I will need to kill you now_

 _ **Bang Bang Bang**_

 _Narrator: I better hide this body before the next re-write, or else everything will be off schedule. Oh, also feel free to review this story and tell us if you want this story to be re-written or that we're a bunch of morons for trying to resurrect this ancient husk of a story._


	2. New Chapter 1

Note: - All dream-like scenes, thoughts and visions are in _Italic_.  
\- All writing is in **Bold  
** \- All words that are a Onomatopoeia (word that is a sound) will be in _**Bolded Italics.**_

Narrator: For legal reasons, I must say that I do not ow...  
 _ **Knock Knock**_

Narrator: Oh, yes, this whole introduction thing… Well, best to get it over with.  
Mystery person: it's the police. We are looking for a 'Fred Ann Oying'. He went missing…  
 _ **Bang Bang Bang**_  
Narrator: Now that is over with, I do not own Teen Titans or any other copy written brand names that may be mentioned. Now if you excuse me, I must follow the script that was written years ago.

Shotgun woman's ghost: Does this mean I'm not in this version of the story?

* * *

Chapter 1 – A normal day?

It was 3:30 in the morning in the average port town of Jump City. While the majority of the town is asleep, but Beast Boy found himself ignoring this social standard as he continued his weightlifting training, which was nearing its end. He was also wearing headphones listening to a recent comedy podcast he had downloaded onto his communicator (much to Robin' and Cyborg' annoyance), meaning that he didn't hear the person entering the room.

"Beast boy, what are you doing up at this time of night?" Raven asked monotone voice, as she walked into his field of vision. Even though Raven didn't mean to do it, she scared beast boy shitless. Due to the interdimensional principles of Sod Law, Beast Boy lost his grip in surprise, causing the weight to land sharply on his chest with a solid _**Crack**_.  
"Aaauuooww." Beast boy let moaned painfully as he clutched his chest, while raven quickly removed the weighs off beast boy.

"Are you ok?" asked Raven in a panicked tone as she jogged over to him.

"I've never felt better, apart from what feels like a couple of broken ribs. Overall, I can't really complain." Beast boy replied as he let out a small chuckle, the quickly turned into a pained moan.

Raven sighed as she lightly shook her head, before lifting a hand to his chest as she said "Even after slamming a set of weights into your chest, you're still able to make bad jokes. Let's get you healed up before anyone notices what has happened." said Raven in a calmer tone. She placed her hand on his chest as she started to chant her manta.

Beast boy felt the pain in his chest slowly fade out of his chest, and sighed as he looked at Raven. He saw that Raven' eyes were glowing as she finished healing his chest. _"She has really gotten a hang over her emotions recently; a surprise like that would have caused something being destroyed last year. Soon she'll be able to go out and have a romantic relationship with someone without any emotional backlash soon."_ Thought Beast Boy, before realising what he was thinking. _"Wait, why am I concerned over Raven's emotional control or if would be able to go out on dates?"_

Beast Boy' train of thought was interrupted when he heard Raven ask "You didn't answer my question, Beast Boy. Why are you exercising at 3 in the morning?" Beast Boy sat up as he looked at Raven, who had removed her hand from his chest and was now standing next to him.  
"Well honestly, it's rather compacted to explain without understanding how animal instincts work." said Beast Boy, as he stood up from the weight lifting bench.

Raven gave Beast Boy an annoyed look as she said "Really? I thought the only thing that you knew that was complicated was video game cheat codes and how to navigate your room without stepping some old food or some dirty laundry. Plus I have been trained my whole life to control half-demon, so I know how instincts work."

Beast Boy sighed as looked away and thought for a moment, before turning to Raven and saying "Well, I am up at this time of night because of the animal genes that is in my DNA structure."  
Raven shot Beast boy a confused look and asked "How does the animal in your DNA relate to you not sleeping?"

Beast Boy sighed in frustration, before replying "Well Raven, many animals are awake during the day and are called diurnal animals, while other animals are nocturnal as they are awake during the night. However, because I have both diurnal and nocturnal animal genes in my DNA, My body instinctively attempts to stay awake during the day and night. As to why I am in the gym exercising, that is because the only way that I can fall asleep if I work my body to near exhaustion by either exercising a lot in a short time spam or taking powerful sleeping sedative which I have ran out off. Now if you excuse me, I try and sleep before the next exercise session."

Beast Boy started to walk out of the Gym, but was surprised to hear Raven speak up again. "Before you leave, can I ask you how you know so much about DNA and gene modification side effects?"  
Beast Boy stopped walking and turned back to look at Raven as he said "How would I not know about DNA and gene structures? Don't you think that I would have been curious about the source of my shape-shifting abilities, or do you really think that I am as dumb as you repeatedly say I am?"

* * *

Before Raven had the chance to reply, Beast Boy yawned and said "Look; I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep in before train session, so could we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

Raven silently nodded, and she heard Beast Boy mutter a quiet "good night" before walking out of the room, leaving Raven to ponder about the last conversation as she sat down on the weight-lifting bench. _"What does he mean when he said "do I think him as dumb as I repeatedly say"?"_ Raven pondered. _"I mean, I called him an idiot several times this week... and in the previous months... and I do often shoot down his attempts at jokes. Has there even been a week since we first met when I haven't insulted him or belittled him? Also, why do I keep finding myself around him, even though I repeatedly say that he is an unfunny moron? Is there some kind of strong emotional attachment, like when I…"_

Raven' train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the Teen Titans emergency alarm when off, before floating through the walls towards the main living area as she muttered "Why can't criminals try to commit crimes when I not in the middle of something important?"

* * *

"How come that alarm has to go off whenever I'm in the middle of something important?" Beast boy muttered as he finished zipping up the jumpsuit he picked up off of the floor, while running to the main living area to find out what criminal needed their ass kicked. As Beast Boy entered the living area he saw the rest of the team had already arrived, and Robin was working at the main computer terminal to discover the source of the alarm. After a quick look at the clock, which told him that it was 7 o'clock, a security feed of the outside of a jewellery store appeared on the television screens as Robin started to speak. "Alright Team; according to police radio and the security database, a group of thieves have broken into a Jewellers on 76 High Street in the red light district. There are no reports of any hostages, so this should be a quick "enter and capture the robbers" task. Titans, Go!"

* * *

Inside of the ageing jewellery store, one of the walls exploded and sent bricks flying into the already smashed jewellery cases. Cyborg stepped forwards as he aimed his plasma cannon around the room. The rest of the Titans entered followed Cyborg into the store and scanned around the room for any sort of people.

Robin stepped ahead of the group and threw one of his batarangs into the wooden post, which landed next to the head of a figure who appeared to naturally blend into the shadows. The Titans prepared to attack the figure as Robin said "Come out with your hands up, or else we will send you to prison on a gurney."

The figure turned to face the Titans, before letting out a chuckle as he said "Well, well, well; look who finally decided to turn up to the crime scene. It's a shame that your confidence is misplaced, because it seems like I will need to teach you that threatening Ghost is never a good idea."

* * *

E: Since the Narrator has appeared to have lost his mind, I am here to ask all you lovely readers to…

Narrator: So you're the guy who told the police that I killed Fred. I already know what's going to happen, so why don't you just smack me in the face with your strange club and call the police?

E: Oh, um… Ok?

 _ **Thwack**_

E: Ok… um… I better call the police? Oh, and feel obligated to write down some form of review to this, and feel free to read the old version of this story if you want poorly written spoilers for something older than all of the Hunger Game films.


End file.
